31 December 1967
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-12-31 ; Comments *New Year's Eve afternoon show, broadcast 2-5pm, co-presented with Tommy Vance. *More on this show at Kat's Karavan. Sessions *Alan Bown Set *Herd (featuring Peter Frampton, "The Face of 1968") *Moody Blues *Pink Floyd #2, officially released on: "The Early Years 1965-1972" (Pink Floyd Records ‎– PFREYB1, 2016) *Eric Burdon and The Animals (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) (Part 1) *Billy Joe Royal - Hush (single) CBS 3044 *Herd - Mixed Up Minds (session) *Don Partridge - Rosie (single) Columbia DB 8330 *Alan Bown Set - Toyland (session) *Moody Blues - Twilight Time (session) *Rolling Stones - 2000 Man (LP: Their Satanic Majesties Request) Decca TXL 103 *Manfred Mann - Mighty Quinn ("Top Gear exclusive") (single) Fontana TF 897 *Pink Floyd - Vegetable Man (session) *Eric Burdon & The Animals - All Night Long (session) *Erma Franklin - Piece Of My Heart (single) London HLZ 10170 News at 14:30 (Lead story: Christiaan Barnard heart transplant) *Beach Boys - Darlin' (single) Capitol CL 15527 *Herd - Paradise Lost (session) *Buffalo Springfield - A Child's Claim To Fame (b-side of single 'Rock 'N' Roll Woman') Atlantic 584 145 *The Who - Armenia City In The Sky (LP: The Who Sell Out) Track 612 002 (Part 2) *Alan Bown - Technicolor Dream (session) *Moby Grape - Fall On You (LP: Moby Grape) CBS BPG 63090 *Moody Blues - Another Morning (session) *Traffic - Coloured Rain (LP: Mr Fantasy) Island ILP 9061 *Eric Burdon & The Animals - Monterey (session) *Pink Floyd - Scream Thy Last Scream (session) *Sandpebbles - Love Power (single) Track 604015 *Country Joe & The Fish - Porpoise Mouth (LP: Electric Music for the Mind and Body) Fontana TFL 6081 *Herd - Come On, Believe Me (session) *Alan Bown Set - Pandora's Golden Heebie Jeebies (session) *Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band - Jollity Farm (LP: Gorilla) Liberty LBL 83056 *Jimi Hendrix Experience - Castles Made Of Sand (LP: Axis Bold As Love) Track 612 003 *Moody Blues - Tuesday Afternoon (Forever Afternoon) (session) (Part 3) *Amen Corner - Bend Me, Shape Me (single) Deram DM172 *Eric Burdon & The Animals - Orange And Red Beams (session) *Beatles - Blue Jay Way (EPs: Magical Mystery Tour) Parlophone MMT 1/2 (JP criticises the negative press reaction to the first showing of the Magical Mystery Tour film on BBC TV. It is due to be repeated on BBC2 on the following Friday, but Tommy Vance remarks that there are 20,000 owners of colour TV sets in the whole country) *Spencer Davis Group - Mr. Second Class (single) United Artists UP 1203 *Pink Floyd - Jug Band Blues (session) *Herd - She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not (session) *Plastic Penny - Everything I Am (single) Page One POF051 *Canned Heat - Bullfrog Blues (LP: Canned Heat) Liberty LBL 83059 *Alan Bown Set - Story Book (session) *Moody Blues - Nights In White Satin (session) *Denny Laine & The Electric String Band - Too Much In Love (single) Deram DM171 *Eric Burdon & The Animals - Anything (session) *Peter & The Wolves - Lantern Light (single) MGM 1374 (Part 4) *(Last part of Peter & The Wolves track) *Misunderstood - I Can Take You To The Sun (single) Fontana TF 777 *Pink Floyd - Pow R Toc H (session) *Scott McKenzie - It's Not Time Now (LP: The Voice Of Scott McKenzie) CBS 63157 *One In a Million - Fredereek Hernando (single) MGM 1370 *Alan Bown Set - Love Is A Beautiful Thing (session) News at 16:30 (Lead story: as 14:30) *Art - Supernatural Fairy Tale (LP: Supernatural Fairy Tale) Island ILP 967 *Herd - I Want You (session) *Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band - Dropout Boogie (LP: Safe As Milk) Buddah BDS 5001 (JP comments that "the one shop in London" which stocks this album, as yet still unreleased in the UK, has sold 100 import copies in the previous week, "outselling the Beatles and the Stones") *Moody Blues - Evening (Time To Get Away) (session) *John Fahey - Sail Away Ladies (LP: The Great San Bernardino Birthday Party And Other Excursions) Takoma C1008 ("One of my most prized possessions," says JP, who only plays a short extract from this 6-minute track. "One of these days I shall lock myself in here and play all of that...Music for playing to your friends late at night...") *John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers - Oh Pretty Woman (LP: Crusade) Decca LK 4890 *Adrian Henri & Andy Roberts - Talking After Christmas Blues (LP: The Incredible New Liverpool Scene) CBS 63045 (JP: "It's nice to be able to play records by your friends, and here are two of my friends...") End of show: Tommy Vance, who has been silent for the previous 20 minutes while JP has been playing his favourites, also allows JP to have the final word. He thanks his listeners "for making 1967..." but the recording ends before he finishes the sentence. File ;Name *1-4) (four files) ;Length *1) 0:45.46 *2) 0:45.11 *3) 0:45.58 *4) 0:45.52 *5) 3:02:42 ;Other * 1-4) Shared via Kat's Karavan. Many thanks to Duff Paddy * 5) Many thanks to Robin Carmody ;Available * 1-4) Kats Karavan Blogspot (Not Available) * 5) Mixcloud Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Top Gear